


S'il pouvait me briser

by Sergei



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masochism, Unhealthy - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergei/pseuds/Sergei
Summary: Je veux qu'il me brise pour renaître de ses mains.Ne plus me demander comment je peux le vouloir autant et toujours me dire hétéro.L'aimer mieux, lui donner tout ce qu'il mérite et même plus.Être digne de lui.Je veux qu'il me détruise pour qu'enfin je puisse changer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est une sorte d'exercice d'écriture, les personnages ne sont qu'un prétexte, je n'implique absolument rien sur les personnes dont je n'utilise que le nom et le contexte de l'époque (et encore).  
> Écrit en 2011, c'est ma seule fic dans ce fandom.  
> A la base il y avait une fin plus longue, avec Adam, mais elle me paraissait à la fois trop naïve et presque plus désespérée, du coup elle n'est pas présente dans cette version.  
> (Comme je n'écris presque plus j'essaie au moins de poster mes anciens textes...)  
> Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas joyeux...

Je le veux. Je le veux de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps surtout. Je veux ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps sur le mien, sa peau contre la mienne. Je veux le sentir, tout entier, pas juste son regard qui me brûle et qui m’allume, pas juste ses mains qui jouent à froisser mes vêtements, pas juste ses baisers qui servent à faire hurler les jeunes pucelles…  
Non, je veux que ses mains cessent de me caresser pour se resserrer sur mes poignets à m’en faire mal, que ses dents cessent de me taquiner pour se refermer sur mon cou à m’en faire saigner, que ses genoux cessent de me frôler pour forcer mes jambes à s’ouvrir pour lui, que son sexe cesse de se presser contre moi pour me pénétrer enfin, m’écarter, me briser…  
Je veux qu’il me marque.  
Je veux qu’il me prenne.  
Je ne veux plus être un hétéro, je ne veux plus être un guitariste, je ne veux plus être son bassiste, je ne veux plus de tout ça, de ma vie…  
Je le veux, lui.  
Je veux qu’il m’aime, qu’il me possède, qu’il me recouvre de son corps, qu’il achève de briser tout ce que j’ai pu être pour que je puisse enfin me reconstruire tel que je veux être aujourd’hui.  
Je veux l’aimer.  
Je veux être enfin capable de l’aimer sans culpabilité, sans honte, sans tabou, sans me demander pourquoi l’hétéro que j’étais aime un homme, comment l’accepter, comment oser… Je n’y arrive pas. Je n’arrive pas à me briser… Alors je veux qu’il le fasse. Qu’il me brise enfin, qu’il brise mon esprit de sa présence et de ses mots, qu’il brise mon enveloppe de son corps et de ses marques.  
Je le veux au creux de mon corps, enfoui tout au fond, ses morsures dans ma peau et sa semence dans mes entrailles, je me veux marqué de son plaisir, enfin ouvert au mien.

Et à chaque concert il se rapproche, et à chaque ville il me touche, et à chaque fois il m’embrasse. Avant de s’éloigner, toujours. En restant, toujours, derrière ces frontières bien établies, ces limites impitoyables, infranchissables, puisque je suis hétéro…

Je me déteste.  
Je le déteste, de ne pas me voir. De ne pas comprendre.  
Je me déteste de ne pas en être capable seul, de ne pas être à sa hauteur, de n’avoir ni la force ni le courage de m’accepter. De changer. Et pourtant j’ai déjà commencé, j’ai changé en sa présence, il m’a fait changer par ses regards et ses gestes, ses contacts, son putain de corps qui se presse contre le mien sur scène et qui n’est jamais contre le mien quand la nuit je rêve qu’il me prend, me possède, me modèle de ses mains, me fait naître au plaisir et vivre, enfin… Mais je n’y arrive pas, je n’arrive pas à lui dire, pas même à lui montrer, et il ne comprend pas…

Et je rêve de lui, encore. Rêves éveillés. Il s’approche de moi, doucement, comme pour m’empêcher de fuir. Sa présence me fige, m’écrase, son regard me brûle, me soumet et me révèle. Mes mains tremblantes veulent le toucher mais il s’y refuse, les esquive. Elles le cherchent, avant de se retrouver emprisonnées dans une poigne de fer. Impuissant. Je suis impuissant entre ses mains, tremblant de désir dans la chaleur que dégage son corps. Il ramène mes mains sur mon torse, m’interdit de le toucher, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair de mes poignets. Assez fort pour y laisser des bleus. Et je m’affaisse, me laisse couler dans sa puissance. Domination. Il lui suffit d’un geste pour me retourner et se coller contre mon dos, mes mains toujours dans son emprise. Mes jambes ont presque lâché, il porte la majorité de mon poids à présent, sans effort, et ça le fait rire. Un rire bas, rauque, qui me fait trembler contre lui. Et lorsqu’il force son corps contre moi, m’attirant dans une étreinte presque douloureuse, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de gémir.  
Je me sens faible, déséquilibré, comme toutes ces fois sur scène où je manque de tomber parce qu’il s’est écarté de moi trop tôt ou trop vite alors que je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Et j’ai soudain peur que cela arrive à nouveau. Qu’il recule, qu’il me laisse, m’abandonne. Même dans mes fantasmes cette peur est là. Elle ne me laisse pas en paix. Alors je lutte, j’essaie de me redresser un peu, de me porter, pour ne pas m’écrouler s’il décide de me lâcher… Peine perdue. Il ne me laisse jamais prendre le contrôle, pas même une seconde. Les décisions ne me reviennent pas, je n’ai qu’à accepter et à le laisser faire. À le suivre. Je dois lui faire confiance, avec mon corps, avec ma vie…  
Lui laisser tout contrôle, toute liberté, même celle de partir, même celle de me faire tomber.

Et c’est ce que je veux.  
Je veux qu’il me domine, qu’il me réduise en lambeau, qu’il soit le seul à décider si j’ai ou non le droit de me relever. Je veux qu’il prenne les décisions pour que je n’aie plus à choisir, à oser, que je ne puisse plus hésiter ou reculer. Que je n’aie plus honte. Plus peur. Que je sois libre d’apprécier, enfin…

Je veux tout oublier dans son étreinte, dans la force de ses mains qui arrachent ma chemise en quelques mouvements, qui lâchent mes poignets après une dernière pression (« laisse-les là ») pour venir enserrer mes hanches, glissant d’un seul geste sous ma ceinture, s’enfonçant dans ma peau, cherchant une prise, me maintenant sans pitié, sans douceur. Et lorsque je m’abandonne enfin complètement à ses actions il commence à parcourir mon corps, remontant sur mon ventre, pinçant un téton, griffant ma taille en redescendant jusqu’à une ceinture qu’il jette au loin en quelques secondes, comme offusqué de sa présence. Je devrais déjà être nu. Je devrais toujours être nu pour lui. Prêt pour ses mains et tout son corps, ce corps entièrement habillé de cuir et de soie contre moi alors qu’il me dénude entièrement. Je me sens si petit dans ses bras, plaqué de tout mon long contre lui, depuis longtemps incapable de tenir debout sans son support.

Et ses murmures dans mon oreille, toujours de cette même voix susurrée, rauque, qui me paraît résonner jusque dans mes os. Qui m’affaiblit et augmente encore mon désir, qui me rend pliant sous ses gestes. 

« Si obéissant… Tu vois comme tu te laisses faire ? Regarde comme tu t’offres à moi, sans pudeur, sans même réfléchir… Tu n’existes que pour moi, hein ? Incapable d’agir par toi-même. Tu gémis comme une chienne, mon tout beau. Incapable de résister à un seul de mes regards. Il me suffirait de reculer pour que tu t’effondres, n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu me supplierais ? Est-ce que tu resterais à genoux pour moi ? Juste pour moi ? Juste parce que je te l’aurais demandé ? … Bien sûr que tu le ferais, hein… Ecoute-toi gémir, regarde-toi trembler… Tu n’attends que ça, que je te pousse à genoux, que je t’ouvre la bouche, ou les jambes… Est-ce que tu me veux, Tommy Joe ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu me veux ? Dis-le… C’est bien. C’est bien mon tout beau. Si sage, sans même avoir besoin d’être dressé… Même si tu voudrais l’être, n’est-ce pas ? Ne répondre qu’à moi, qu’à mes gestes, à mes regards ? Que je t’apprenne comment agir à chaque seconde, que tu n’aies plus rien à choisir, que je t’enseigne ta place…Oh Tommy, regarde-toi, regarde comment tu t’offres à moi… »

Et je gémis, je lui réponds, je m’offre un peu plus, la tête basculée en arrière sur son épaule, la bouche ouverte depuis qu’il y a forcé son pouce, les mains toujours croisées sur mon torse, une des siennes posée avec force sur ma gorge offerte, comprimant par instant ma trachée, contrôlant ma respiration. Mes jambes faiblissent, s’écartent sous ses mots et sous la pression d’un de ses genoux. Je le veux. J’en tremble tellement je le veux. Je tremble toujours sous ses gestes de toute façon. Parfois même sous son regard. Sa seule odeur m’intoxique, sa seule chaleur m’enivre, alors plaqué ainsi contre son corps, immobile pour lui, offert à lui…  
Ce serait presque assez pour apaiser mon esprit, pour contenter mon corps, de flotter comme ça dans une brume de plaisir, presque hors de moi-même, n’existant qu’à son contact.

Presque.

Parce que si mon esprit se détache et se repaît de la situation, mon corps lui est encore vide. Ses mains sur moi, son corps contre moi, c’est ce que je voulais. Me sentir perdu dans sa présence, écrasé et en même temps protégé par sa force, c’est ce que je voulais. Qu’il me regarde, qu’il me voit, qu’il me marque… Mais je veux plus. Je veux qu’il me prenne. Je le veux lui. En moi. Quelle que soit la façon, la position. Je le veux tout entier, lui et seulement lui, lié à moi, enfoui en moi… Je veux le sentir. Plus.

Et je sais que mes gémissements, mes petits cris si peu dignes, lui transmettent parfaitement bien ce désir. La dignité n’a pas sa place dans ce qui se passe ici, de toute façon. Pas plus que la honte. Il n’y a de la place que pour le désir, la douleur, le plaisir et le désespoir. Le désir provoqué par son corps. La douleur provoquée par sa force. Le plaisir provoqué par ses gestes. Le désespoir provoqué par mon besoin de plus, de toujours plus…

Je sais que je ne suis pas prêt, mais je le veux. En moi. Tout de suite. Je veux que la barrière de cuir entre nous disparaisse, que son sexe aussi dur que le mien trouve enfin sa place entre mes jambes, dans mon corps, ce corps dont je voudrais qu’il n’existe que pour lui. Je veux le sentir. Je sais qu’il lui faudrait forcer le passage, je sais que j’aurais mal… Et j’en ai tellement envie… Je veux qu’il me pénètre, qu’il m’écarte, qu’il force mon corps à l’accueillir, à s’ouvrir pour lui, qu’il prenne enfin tout ce que je lui offre. Je veux qu’il me brise.

Et il le sait.

Et il ne le fait pas.

Il se contente de glisser une main sur ma verge, d’y faire jouer ses doigts trop doux en glissant vers mon aine, puis ses ongles fins dans l’autre sens, m’arrachant un sanglot. Il ne me prendra pas en main tout de suite. Pas avant que je ne le supplie, sans doute. Pas avant de m’avoir suffisamment torturé à son goût, de cette douce torture qu’on appelle plaisir. De toute façon il sait que je ne jouirai pas avant qu’il soit en moi. Alors il joue sur mes cuisses, mes bourses, descend jusqu’à mon scrotum, tournant autour de mon anus sans jamais y entrer même quand je pleure pour plus. Il alterne entre caresses, pressions et griffures, m’emportant toujours plus près du précipice, toujours plus près de la frontière entre le plaisir et la souffrance, jusqu’à ce que l’un devienne l’autre, que mes larmes et mes gémissements n’aient plus qu’un seul sens.

« Plus. Pitié »

Alors seulement il remonte sa main sur mon sexe, cette foutue partie de moi qui ne cesse de répondre à sa présence, sur scène comme ici. Cette partie de moi qui crie pour la délivrance, pour sa présence, pour son contact. Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux, il le sait, et il en joue.

« Patience mon tout beau… Laisse-moi jouer… Rends-moi fier de toi… »

Je n’entends qu’une partie de ses paroles, à travers le bruit de mes halètements et du sang dans mes veines, mais le peu qui me parvient est suffisant pour commencer tout doucement à me détruire. Je veux ce qu’il me dit, je veux être digne de lui, être assez fort pour qu’il soit fier de moi, assez désirable pour qu’il veuille de moi, assez bon pour qu’il ne m’abandonne pas… Je lui ai donné tous les droits sur moi, je veux qu’il les prenne.  
Qu’il me prenne.

Leitmotiv qui s’échappe à présent de ma bouche et de tous les pores de ma peau, de chaque crispation de mes mains toujours immobiles, de chaque goutte de sueur, de larme, de salive et de précum.  
Jusqu’à ce que mes gémissements se fassent cris. Enfin. Un doigt, qui se retire lentement après être rentré d’un coup, qui réitère son mouvement, détendant lentement l’anneau de muscle. Doigt qui se plie, écartant les chairs, trouve sa place, avant d’être rejoint par un deuxième. La brûlure qui naît, encore faible, mais tellement attendue. Des doigts qui jouent à se replier, à se retirer pour me torturer de leur absence, de les sentir tout contre moi mais pas en moi, puis qui rentrent en moi d’un seul coup, encore, avant d’y bouger, d’y écarter assez le passage pour un troisième. Ils bougent. Viennent m’arracher un cri, encore, en trouvant ma prostate. Accélèrent. Un bruit de fermeture éclair qui descend. Le désir toujours plus grand. Des doigts qui se retirent. D’autres qui reviennent forcer le passage de ma bouche, la maintenant grande ouverte, m’empêchant de me mordre la lèvre pour minimiser mes cris. 

« Je veux t’entendre. Je veux savoir à quel point je te fais du bien. A quel point tu me veux. Je veux savoir que tu sais qui est celui qui te prend, celui qui te brise… Je veux savoir que tu m’appartiens. »

Son sexe. En moi. Qui me pénètre. Qui force le passage, qui m’écartèle, allant bien plus loin que les doigts qu’il remplace. Qui m’ouvre. A lui. Qui prend enfin tout ce que je lui offre depuis si longtemps. Qui prend tout ce que j’ai à lui donner, et même plus. Qui me remplit, enfin.  
Il s’immobilise en moi, tout au fond de moi, alors que je ne peux même plus gémir, le souffle coupé sous le plaisir, peinant à respirer avec la tête toujours penchée en arrière et la bouche maintenue ouverte de sa poigne de fer. Mais bien, tellement bien… Ivre de plaisir, complet, pris, enfin, possédé, protégé, aimé… Il se forge sa place en moi, et je me sens enfin à ma place.  
Et sa main libre vient se resserrer sur ma hanche (des marques de doigts), et sa bouche vient se poser dans mon cou (des marques de dents), et son sexe commence à bouger en moi (des marques, des marques, ses marques), cherchant à aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond, frottant ma prostate au passage, me faisant trembler de plaisir, toute tension quittant définitivement mon corps. Je l’ai.  
Je l’ai. Je suis à lui, enfin.

J’ai joui, sans vraiment m’en rendre compte, trop perdu dans le plaisir, dans sa présence, dans sa force qui me retient contre lui alors que mon corps s’est totalement abandonné, trop faible même pour respirer, trop bien même pour penser. Et il continue de me pilonner, d’arpenter mon corps offert et plus que consentant. De prendre du plaisir. De me donner du plaisir. Plus que je n’en voulais, plus que je peux en supporter…

Et je me perds. Et il vient en moi. Me marque une fois de plus, de l’intérieur, me remplit encore plus, me marque comme sien… Fait de moi ce que je voudrais être…  
Et je pleure. Parce que ce n’est qu’un rêve. Parce qu’il n’est pas là. Parce que je suis seul, avec mes mains et mon imagination comme médiocre substitut de son corps, de sa présence.  
Parce que j’ai l’impression que mes fantasmes me souillent à chaque fois un peu plus, et le souillent lui. Parce que je n’ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Parce que j’ai l’impression d’être un monstre, à l’imaginer comme ça, à le faire agir comme ça, même seulement dans ma tête.  
Parce que je le veux. Parce que quelque part, à force de regards, de concerts, de discussions, de craquages, l’hétéro que je suis a réussi à tomber amoureux d’un homme. Parce que je ne suis pas capable de l’accepter. Parce que je ne suis pas capable de le lui dire. Parce que je ne suis pas capable de vivre avec ça. Parce que lui ne m’aime sans doute pas.  
Parce que je veux qu’il me brise, pour que je puisse enfin renaître sous ses mains, renaître sous la forme de quelqu’un qui serait capable de l’aimer vraiment, et de ne pas se détruire pour ça. Sous la forme de quelqu’un qu’il pourrait aimer.  
Parce que je n’y crois pas.  
Parce que je le veux, et que ça fait mal, tellement mal…

Alors je me recroqueville au sol dans un coin de ma loge, nu, recouverts des fluides laissés par cette séance de rêve éveillé qui n’a fait que me blesser un peu plus, et je pleure.


End file.
